Removed From Game zone
The removed from game zone (手元), shortened to "Removed Zone" as of Block Icon <5>, is a game mechanic. It is located next to the void. Cards may only be put into the removed from game zone by the result of an effect. Once there, they can be played normally during the Main Step and flash timings, as if they were in the hand. Cards in the RFG zone must be placed face-up so that the opponent may also see them. While in function it resembles a second hand, the RFG zone cannot be affected by effects designating the hand itself. Despite what the name suggests, removing cards from the game does not equate to banishment or otherwise negate their use. Official Q&A Q3. What does "removed from game" refer to ↵A3. For effects like The PrincessIdol Griffia-Darc's, cards are revealed and remain that way in the removed from game area. Q13. Can cards that are revealed and placed in the removed from game zone be set as Burst? ↵A13. No, they cannot be set. Q23. Are cards that are revealed and put in the removed from game zone in your hand? ↵A23. No, it does not count as your hand. It is unaffected by effects that discard your hand. Q8. Can brave cards in the removed from game area be summoned through Draw Blade? A8. No, they cannot be summoned. Q16. Can cards that are removed from game be used or summoned through Trigger Counter? ↵A16. No, they cannot be used or summoned through Trigger Counter. Other Q&A Q1. Can spirit cards revealed and put in the Removed From Game Zone activate Accel effects? ↵A1. No they cannot. Q2. Can spirit cards revealed and put in the Removed From Game Zone advent? ↵A2. No, they cannot, unless otherwise (e.g. The TwinkleStarFirstApostle Asgardia). Q3. Can cards revealed and put in the Removed From Game Zone activate effects that trigger when in hand (e.g The SixGiantEmperor Diblodocus)? ↵A3. No they cannot. Q4. Why can't I activate Accel, Advent, or set burst cards from the Removed From Game Zone even though the effect states that "The revealed cards can still be used as if they are in your hand during the game"? ↵A4. The effect does not indicate that the Removed From Game Zone becomes your second hand. It is the official way to clarify that the cards revealed in the Removed From Game Zone do not equal to being banished. Facedown Card Q&A Q1. Can facedown cards on the Removed Zone be used? A1. Just like face-up cards, they can be used or summoned. However, effects that activate while in the Removed Zone can't be used. Q2. Can The SevenGreatHeroBeasts LightSpeedDeityKing Odyssaber's LV2LV3 effect count facedown cards? A2. Yes. But effects that count card type, color, cost or family can't find targets if they're facedown. Q3. Can The InvisibleMan Eclear's effect discard facedown cards? A3. The revival version can, but the original can't. Q4. When banishing facedown cards, are they banished facedown? A4. No, they are revealed when banished. Q5. Can cards such as Racing Pentan use their effects if they're removed facedown? A5. They can't. Q6. Can cards such as The DivineWorldTraveloguer EarthSeraph Ramdiel's that are unaffected by opposing effects even while removed be discarded if they're facedown? A6. They can. Q7. Can cards such as The DivineWorldTraveloguer EarthSeraph Ramdiel, which are also treated as Magic cards and have Flash effects, be used as magic while removed facedown? A7. As their effect of being treated as Magic does not activate, they can only be summoned as Spirits. Category:Basics